ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Dazzling Surprise
An All-New Movie Based on the characters of ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic ''and a follow up to "Friendship Games" Synopsis After some hard days of practicing their music and battling with and without, The Rainbooms decided to take a few days off, but didn't know that the Dazzlings have returned FOR REVENGE '''and they don't have enough power to stop them untill they got some extra superior help from Twilight from Crystal Prep, Twilight From Equestria and the new kid on the block '''JUKEBOX JAMES! Plot Practice with a dazzling discovery The Film Opens up when Equestria Twilight comes through the portal and Notices the Twilight from Chrystal prep. The two become very curious of how they look but the surprises were just beginning. A new student that no one has ever saw before, came with a hoodie. Rarinbow Dash became very suspicious about him and decided to find out what's his deal; The other follow her as well. As the rainbooms went in the school, the scene changes to the coffee shop where Adagio sits all alone planning revenge on the rainbooms for their defeat. A shooting star from the sky comes down to the ground with a bang and Adagio rushes to it find out what it is, and she finds a special guitar shaped like an "X" and notices that it's the legendary Axe of Star-Swirl The Bearded; A very powerful guitar the can absorb equestrian magic. With an evil smile, She calls the other members of the dazzlings and opening credits roll. The new kid on the block The camera fades to the school and the new kid just came out of Principal Celestia's office for a little tour of the school but Sunset Shimmer wanted to take that part first hand. So she asks Principal Celestia if she can take over and she approved it; Sunset Shimmer is now giving the new kid a tour of the school. The new guy takes off his hood and the rainbooms sighed in awe but Twilight from Chrystal Prep became perplexed. Sunset Shimmer introduced herself but the nervous new guy didn't say a thing due to the fact that he's never had any luck making friends where he use to live. After school story and surprise After school, The rainbooms decided to go for another practice session. Rainbow Dash is still wondering what song should they perform for the celebratory party Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna mention from last week. The others tried to think of a good song but none of them didn't pop up a tune. During that time, Fluttershy wonders where James is (The other members don't know him by the way); So she leaves the room and heads out to find him. Fluttershy finds him alone in another room rapping about how he was treated in his young days. Fluttershy calls Rarity and Pinkie to join her in listening and when he was finished, Rarity cried tears of sorrow and the three decided to talk to him. Fluttershy kindly introduces herself and the other two but James nervously did the same but in a quiet voice. Fluttershy noticed that he's just as shy as she is and then asks him why didn't he respond to Sunset Shimmer when she introduced herself in the beginning. As James was telling his story, The rainbooms came to the same to room to listen. Rarity started tearing up again but Fluttershy, Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer started crying after hearing the tragic story of James being teased just because he has special abilities. Fluttershy wipes her tears and hugs him in feeling about him. James returns the hug, then somehow Fluttershy ponies up; Some of the magic flows onto James and everyone exlaims in awe. Other than the magical flow, Rainbow Dash asks James what other powers he has and as soon as James was about to show them, a magic blast out of nowhere blows him into a wall. Rainbow Dash wonders where that came from and Equestrian Twilight notices Adagio's boot and Adagio comes out from a dark shadow. Liar, liar love at first sighter As Adagio comes out from the shadow, Aria and Sonata follow. Without warning, Adagio "apologizes" to the rainbooms for their last battle; Sonata told them what they were really there for but Aria puts her hand on her mouth and fills in with a lie. Sunset Shimmer becomes a little confused then notices Adagio's guitar. Sunset walks up to her and asks where she got it; Adagio answers that she got it from a music store and smirks and the other dazzlings. Adagio looks at her watch and noticed it's 6:00 PM. She tells the other dazzlings that they have to go to practice some new songs but Sonata's and James's jaws drop. Adagio and Aria pull Sonata out of the room and Rainbow Dash snaps her fingers in Jame's face to make him wake up. James wakes up from Rainbow's finger snap and asks who was that beautiful girl. He said he's never seen a girl that cute before. Sunset Shimmer and Equestrian Twilight told him that her name is Sonata Dusk a member of the dazzlings and a big-time evil siren. James told them that she didn't look that evil and Chrystal Prep Twilight agrees and asks if they're actually telling the truth. As much as Equestrian Twilight read about the sirens, she's certain that they're lying. Pinkie invites the whole group including James and Chrystal Prep Twilight to a slumber party to talk about it. James asks if Jame's baby sister could come to the party to and Pinkie approves. The slumber party and enter Spike The camera fades to Pinkie's bedroom where the slumber party is. James walks in and introduces them to his little sister Alexis Blade Jewel. Rarity and Pinkie find her cute and adorable and Pinkie decided to play a little game of "chase" with her. Twilight from Equeastria noticed Spike's tail out the window. Twilight goes to the window, opens it and Spike jumps in licking her face making her giggle. Twilight from chrystal prep tells Equestrian Twilight that her dog's name is Spike to but Spike told her that he's a dragon back where he's from. James was later introduced to Spike and the rainbooms when a pizza is delivered to Pinkie's house and as soon as everyone has left the room, James closes the door, locks it and begins to build something very special for Pinkie as fast as lightning. The scene fades to everyone sleeping and James has finished building Pinkie's special surprise. Feeling tired and sweaty, James heads upstairs, takes a shower and walks in the room. At that moment, Pinkie begins to pony up in her sleep and the magic flows to James as he gets into his sleeping bag and falls asleep. A suspicious Saturday Scene fades into a sunny Saturday morning and everyone's still sleeping. Something catches Pinkie Pie's nostrils she wakes up everyone as quietly as she can to find out what the smell was. Rarity finds the smell to be delicious and spots it in the kitchen. It was James and Alexis making breakfast for them. Alexis made crepes for Rarity, apple slices for Applejack and Eggs for Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle from Equestria. James made Pancakes for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and gave Spike dog biscuits. Applejack looks at the apples and ask Alexis if she picked them from her house. Alexis said that she didn't she went with her mom to pick some from the store. Applejack smiled and began to eat. James smacks his head with a smile saying that he forgot the napkins. He rushes into a cabinet, grabs the napkins and gives one to everyone. Applejack and Rarity begin to pony up and the magic flows to James yet again. The camera scrolls to an open window and underneath are the dazzlings spying their every move. Every piece of equestrian magic that James somehow contained has been flowed to Adagio's guitar. As the dazzlings leave with a sad Sonata, Chrystal Prep Twilight says that she has to leave early for a little vacation of her own. Equestrian Twilight says that she'll watch over them till she gets back. As soon as Chrystal Prep Twilight leaves, the rainbooms start wonder how they keep being ponied up whenever James does something nice to them; James questions the same thing. He said that it might be something that has to deal with the dazzlings and as matter of fact, Sunset Shimmer might have hit the nail on the head when she flashbacks to the time Adagio "apologized". As they're finished with their breakfast, they head upstairs, get washed up and head out the door. A new dazzling plot The Dazzlings are out on the stage where the dazzlings and the rainbooms last fought. Adagio goes over the plan to both Aria and their apprentice Trixie. Sonata on the other hand begins to fall in love with James ever since the first time she's seen him. Aria flicks her hand in front of her to make her focus on their vengeful plan. Trixie has a follow up to the plot; Saying that once the magic has been restored on the guitar, no musical magic will be effective on them and as soon the rainbooms de-pony themselves, Trixie will trap them in the same trap door she used. Adagio approves the follow up and decideds to go with it. Sonata on the other hand thinks about James again and wonders if there's any chance of him getting the girls out. Adagio evilly smiles at Sonata and whispers something even more sneaky to Trixie. She laughs evilly and the scene fades to the stage getting ready for the party. Nearly party time.....or not James and Alexis push Pinkie's covered surprise over to the party set up. James calls Pinkie to have her take a look. Pinkie removes the cover and finds a big party cannon hand crafted out of metal with a pull string at the top. Pinkie jumps for joy and hugs James as a thank you for her surprise. From afar, Trixie sneaks over to the back of the stage holding a huge sack. Pinkie hops to the rainbooms and tells them about the party cannon. She told them that James made it himself and gave it to her as a gift for the party. Without noticing Trixie shoves James in the sack, stuffs him the cannon and blasts him into oblivion. The rainbooms jump in shock, Fluttershy hides in fear. Trixie pulls the lever and the girls fall into the same trap door like last time. Adagio walks forward congratulating her and Smirks at the closed trap door The party fall Scene fades to a starry night sky and the party has begun. Vinyl Scratch is keeping the party going with her music and everyone's having a great time. The rainbooms are still stuck under the stage and Rainbow Dash is trying to bust out. Applejack tells her to give it up but Rainbow won't listen. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer grab a hold of her to stop her and then Rainbow takes a deep breath. A calm Rainbow dash asks if James's going to be alright Equestrian Twilight replied that she doesn't know but she's positive that he'll come. In a snap, James magically appears and just before he can tell the good news and bad news, the rainbooms group hugged him in relief. Rainbow Dash begins to pony up and the magic flows onto James for the last time. Suddenly from above the stage the guitar became fully juiced with equestrian magic. Adagio begins playing and the dazzlings transform into their siren forms yet again but this time with more power than ever before. The final battle part 1 Under the stage James tells the the bad news to the girls, which is there is a magical barrier surrounding the bottom of the stage making it impossible to bust; but the good news was that he was able to get a picture of the guitar Adagio had and shown it to Equestrian Twilight. Twilight noticed it right away that it was the Axe of Star-swirl the bearded. Now that it's in the wrong hands, they'll be unstoppable. James calls out the names of the rainbooms instruments for it's final battle. The rainbooms became confused after the names were called then James clears it up. Applejack reminds James that they can't get out and he blushes with a smile. Rainbow dash tells Pinkie that if she didn't set the stage as the location for the party, they wouldn't be in this mess. Pinkie said to Rainbow that she didn't make that decision it was Principal Celestia. Rartiy scolds her when she is in fact the party planner but an angry Pinkie shouted that it wasn't her fault. Fluttershy tries to calm them down but Rainbow pushes her off and she becomes angry. A big verbal fight came onto the girls and as James witnessed this, he began to tear up. Equestrian Twilight and Sunset Shimmer walk up to him and ask him what's wrong; But as soon as he could answer, he burst into tears. When the rainbooms heard James crying they stopped arguing; Fluttershy walks up to James and asks him is he alright. Teary James responded that he's not. The girls didn't realize how sensitive James is and he tells him that it's like he's being teased all over again. Applejack walks up to him and apologized about the girls arguing and asks to forgive them. James forgives and then suddenly without warning James begins to pony up and a magic blast busts the barrier. A shocked Rainbow stared at what just happened but snaps out of the trance and with a determined smile, tells the group to get there instruments but Alexis on the other hand, rushed home after all this excitement. The final battle part 2 The dazzlings performance hypnotizes the crowd and now become unstoppable. the rainbooms rush with their instruments and perform a musical counter spell that defeated them before. The rainbooms tried various musical attacks on the sirens but none prevailed. Sunset tells the Rainbooms to cross the musical streams in hopes that it'll stop the dazzlings in their musical tracks. Once the streams were crossed and the blast came upon the dazzlings, The girls walked slowy to them and suddenly, Adagio surprises them with a power chord from the Axe. After that power chord strike, The rainbooms became weak and nearly decided to throw in the towel. But Sunset Shimmer calls James to help them out but he said that there's nothing he can do he's just different and no one like him because he's different. Sunset Shimmer said to him to forget about what they have said to him in the past and focus on the future . The rainbooms are in deep trouble, Sunset Shimmer said to James that he can do anything if he believes in himself. James looks at the girls in desperate help, turns to the sirens with an determined look and begins to rap a song about his life, his new friends and what the real magic is. Equestrian magic begins emerge on the rainbooms and James himself; After James finished his song he holds his hand high in the air and the equestrian magic fires at James's hand making it into a special glove to harness the magic of friendship. James tells the sirens that they may have the magic they have stored in the guitar but it's the magic of friendship that will always prevail through tough times in the past or in the future. The rainbooms start to float after the words have been spoken; James throws a web line at Sunset Shimmer to join in the fun and James tells her to take lead. Once Sunset Shimmer finished her speech a big beam zaps on down to the sirens and transform them back in there normal selves again. A Dazzling Apology James with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted still has his hand up in the air but Rarity sets it down gently and tells him that it's over. James opens his eyes rushes over to Sonata as fast as lightning asking her if she's alright. Sonata answers that she is and looks up to James with a smile. The rainbooms come and see the dazzlings on the ground with the broken guitar. Equestrian Twilight wonders what they should do with them and the guitar, then Sunset requested that they should be locked in Tartus back in Canterlot. A scared Sonata hugs James in fear, then he said to Sunset that it's too risky. Equestrian Twilight thought it would be a good idea to take them to Equestria and reform them and start a new life; After the harsh things the dazzlings have done, Adagio found that to be a good idea but Aria didn't seem to comprehend but Adagio glares at Blaze hoping she would change her mind and she did...with a huff. James even though he's never heard of it, agrees with Equestrian Twilight's idea and the decision was clear. Sonata begins to cry and hugs James asking for forgiveness; James returns the hug and forgave her right off the bat; Pinkie became teary during that touching moment. IT'S PARTY TIME! James tells Pinkie to fire up the party cannon and the party begins. The rainbooms perform their new song and everyone started having fun; During that moment, James notices Aria is sitting all by herself with a sad kind of look. James walks up to her and asks her if she would like to dance with him. Aria looks at James, smiles and nodded "yes". While walking to the dance floor, Aria tells James that Sonata had a huge crush on him when she first saw you and James confessed that he felt the same way about her and accidentally bumps into Sonata making them both blush with a smile. A smiling Aria pushes Sonata a little bit closer to James, then he and Sonata held hands and then hugged. Everyone noticed the two and begin to smile; Couples began to look at each other with a smile as well. Goodbye from Jukebox James Scene changes to the statue of the school in the night and it's time for Equestrian Twilight and the dazzlings to go. James stops Twilight for a second and asks her if he can come along. He mentioned that he always wanted to know what it's like to live there. Twilight approves the request and James turns to the girls. He said that's he's going to be moving to Equestria now and requested them to tell his sister Alexis that he loves her. James pulls out special watches, gives them to each member of the rainbooms and tells them that either one can call him anytime they're in danger or just want to hang out. The rainbooms rush to Equestrian Twilight, James and the dazzlings for a group hug and Applejack said that they're going to miss them. With that being said, the dazzlings, Equestrian Twilight and James walk through the portal. The camera points to the rainbooms smiling and waving goodbye with a teary Rarity, scrolls up to the stars in the sky, fades to black and the end credits roll Epilogue Another day in Canterlot High and somehow James comes back through the portal and tells the girls that he decided that can visit Equestria from time to time. The girls smile and give him a group hug. "Man I Love This School" James said Happily Cast * Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle/Equestrian Twilight * Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Vice Principal Luna * Cathy Weseluck: Spike * Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle's singing voice * Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, and Rarity's singing voice * Marÿke Hendrikse: Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze * Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry * Kathleen Barr: Trixie Lulamoon * Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia * Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's singing voice * Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk's singing voice * Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze's singing voice New Voices * Jason Pleasant: Jukebox James (Talking and Singing Voice) * Alexis Grayson: Alexis Blade (Talking and Singing Voice) Songs Songs From "Rainbow Rocks" * "Better Than Ever" - Rainbooms * "Under Our Spell" - Dazzlings * "Welcome To The Show" - Dazzlings Vs. Rainbooms New Songs * "One Of A Kind" - James and Fluttershy * "Love Bug" - James and Sonata Dusk * "Don't Give Up" - Sunset Shimmer * "Trust Me (Don't Give Up -Reprise)" - Sunset Shimmer and James * "This Is The End" - Dazzlings * "Jukebox James's Rap" - James Trivia * Both Twilights have a first meeting * The Rainbooms became shocked of the James's "Unique" abilities * Rainbow Dash became very suspicious about James in the beginning * James and Sonata both have a love at first sight moment * The Dazzlings are reformed at the end of their final battle * In one scene, James to Pinkie that if he's going to a party his sister's going to * When the rainbooms were arguing, no one but Sunset Shimmer and Equestrian Twilight noticed that James is highly sensitive until he started crying * Sonata and James make their love confession and become Boyfriend and Girlfriend * James plans to head to ponyville with Equestrian Twilight and gives the CHS Girls a special watch to call him on * In the opening, The Dazzlings discover a special guitar that makes them twice as powerful * James's glove is similar like Michael Jackson wears * The Magic flows are kind of similar to "Friendship Games" but it was friendship that gave James the strength * Alexis Returns to the party when the battle was over Dialogue 'The Dazzlings Return' *'Adagio': Well, well, well. If it isn't the rambunctious Rainbooms. It's is such a thrill to see you again *'Sonata': No we weren't. I thought we came back for...... *'Aria': (covering Sonata's mouth) a little nice apology to you (Chuckles and uncovers Sonata's Mouth) *'Sonata': Ohh...Right *'Sunset Shimmer': O........kay 'The Slumber Party' *'Alexis': (Singsongy voice) You Can't Catch Me! (Sticks out her tongue ) *'Pinkie Pie': (Singsongy voice) Ready or not, here I come (Chases Alexis) *'Alexis': AHHH! (Runs off smiling) *'James': Take it easy up there baby sister *'Alexis': TELL PINKIE THAT BIG BRO! Category:Movies Category:My Little Pony Category:Requests Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:PG-13 Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Animation Category:Jazzymac's Ideas Category:2017 Category:2018